


What Goddesses Get Up To When They're Bored

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Community: femslash100, Double Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, Gods, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Omniscient, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-25
Updated: 2008-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	What Goddesses Get Up To When They're Bored

'You have so many fetishes, my dear,' Sessifet sighs, not really disapproving. 'At least I only have one.'

Libertina ties the string tightly behind the divan, and kisses Sessifet slowly, softly. (The first stars, a cool wind, a taste of sun, and a touch of regret.) The goddess of the afternoon archs her back, a wordless invitation; breaking their connection, Libertina's eyes are drawn irresistably down. (Silky blue skin: naked, open, inviting.)

The room (silk-decorated, stone-built) is filled with a soft golden light. 'Better?' asks Libertina with an arched eyebrow.

A shadow of a smile flickers on Sessifet's lips. 'No, not yet.' She opens her legs, and so help her... her, Libertina must oblige the invitation. Slowly (patience) she runs her fingers down the goddess's thigh, down towards her center. (The taste of sea, sea fermented in every woman's most sacred parts, and she can hear its rush and the animal cries across its vastness as she dips her fingers into Sessifet.)

Libertina catches her passion, her sighs, then her cries. No-one makes love like a goddess – no-one could.

Down below, as evening approaches, the smell of baking wafts through darkening gardens. That night, a few dozen people find faith.


End file.
